I Wanna Hear You
by ILikeTurkey
Summary: After a mission, Natsu shows Gray who he belongs to. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

" _You're ass is mine, tonight."_ Natsu growled into his mate's ear as he turned to face the platform. Natsu had looked furious, and Gray didn't want to push the matter any further, so he decided to keep his mouth shut, for the time being.

The two boarded the train when it arrived and took their seats in their designated cart. Gray tried to avoid looking at Natsu by focusing on something that was on outside of the window that he peered through, but failed miserably. He felt the predatory gaze Natsu had looked upon him with. Gray tore his eyes from the window and looked at his mate sitting across from him, staring through narrowed eyelids. The ice wizard couldn't help but stare back; Natsu was being very intimidating. The fire mage decided to flash a sly grin, making Gray shift around in his seat.

The train finally departed from the station, making the ice mage smirk when he saw Natsu stiffen. After all, the Dragonslayer still had his motion sickness, or so Gray thought. Natsu closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. "My motion sickness won't bother me if I smell you, Gray. You're my mate, after all." Gray internally shuddered when he heard Natsu put emphasis on the word 'mate'.

Natsu opened his eyes and smirked in the same manner as Gray.

This was going to be a long ride.

~v~

The train had arrived to Magnolia's station, and the two made their way into the busy streets of the city. Gray was forced to lead the way to his home, and he could almost feel Natsu burning a hole in his back, with his gaze.

There was a huge cluster of civilians that blocked the way that the two mages were walking. Natsu stepped in front of Gray, and the crowd instantly divided into two groups on both sides of the road; They probably saw the ominous auru that he was emitting. They proceeded down the path in silence.

Gray swallowed hard when his house came into viewing range; The sun was setting and he tried not to think about would be done of him as soon as he soon as he steps foot into his home.

The two got to the ice mage's doorway and paused. This was probably the first time that Gray wasn't excited to be home after a mission. He was startled when he felt a warm body push itself onto his backside; Natsu leaned in and licked the shell of Gray's ear before he spoke into it.

" _Unlock the door, Gray."_

The tone of the other's voice made Gray shudder violently as he fished his keys out of his pocket. Natsu started trailing kisses down Gray's nape, until he made it down to his collarbone.

Gray nearly dropped his keys three times, due to the constant trembling of his hands. After many failed attempts, Gray managed to get his key in the lock and twisted it. Natsu bit into his collarbone, eliciting a pained moan from the ice wizard.

Natsu traveled back to his ear and growled. "Now open the fucking door so we can have _fun_.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray held his breath as he hesitantly pushed his door open. He stood there for a couple of moments, internally debating in which he should enter.

"Get in, Gray. This is your house, after all."

The Ice mage stepped one foot into his home, and instantly felt himself being pushed roughly against the wall. The Dragonslayer had managed to get the other pinned by his wrist facing him in one swift move.

"What the hell Natsu?!"

The fire mage grinned while inching closer to his mate, completely shutting out any space they had in between each other. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Gray's ear. "I recall I told you that your ass was mine tonight, did I not?" Natsu left no room for discussion, and took Gray's mouth with a fierce kiss; open-mouthed, tongues delving in and around the other, teeth clashing, and the inhumane growls and grunts on Natsu's end were the only noises that could be heard in the silent room. The Dragonslayer was the one to pull back from the battle of the two tongues, leaving a panting, flustered, wrecked mess of a Gray Fullbuster in it's wake. Natsu took a few seconds to take in the sight before him; Gray leaning against the wall, wrists pinned above his head, cheeks flushed, and lips red and swollen from the venomous kiss that the Dragonslayer had given him. The fire mage grinned to himself; He was the only one in the entire universe who could get Gray to become so easily undone.

"You've been a bad boy, Gray, and bad boys get punished."

Natsu made quick work of holding Gray's wrists with only one hand and let his now freed hand roam the ice wizard's body. He snaked his fingers to the hem of his mate's shirt, and went underneath; His warm hand ghosted over well toned and creviced abs, until he reached perky nipples. Gray bit his lip, trying to suppress any wanton moans as Natsu pinched, rubbed and thumbed over the sensitive nub.

"Don't do that, Gray. I wanna hear you."

Natsu leaned in close and latched on to the ice mage's other nipple. Gray threw his head back, hitting the wall with a loud thud, but he didn't seem to mind; He was too focused on the pleasurable sensations Natsu was giving him. The ice mage's mouth flew open, as if He was trying to elicit a moan, but no sound came out; He was still desperately trying to keep himself from sounding out loud. Natsu noticed this and took his mouth from Gray's chest, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Look, you owe me. Now, open that pretty little mouth of yours and make those sexy fucking noises for me, okay?"

Gray glared at Natsu, which caused the Dragonslayer to smile; a glaring Gray was the most erotic thing in the world, according to the fire mage. Natsu locked his eyes on Gray's as he ground his hips down on the other's. The ice mage internally sighed; Why was he even trying to resist this? The fire dragonslayer was punishing him and clearly showed no sign of stopping, so why was he holding back? The wizard let out a startled cry when he felt Natsu push one thigh in between his own as whispered into his ear.

"Let's move to the bed, shall we?"

The fire mage grabbed his mate's wrist and led him to his room, striding with bold steps. Gray was thrown unceremoniously onto the bed and winced; Natsu was mad, obviously. But he didn't have to be that rough, now did he?

"Ouch! Calm the fuck down, you asshole!"

Natsu flinched at the harshness of Gray's tone, but smiled soon after; The fire mage kneeled down onto the mattress and leaned in until his nose was almost touching Gray's.

 _"You want me to calm down? Sorry Gray, I can't fucking do that. Not now. Not ever. Do you know how it feels when someone other than you touches the most precious fucking thing that you own? Huh Gray? Do you?"_

Gray was irritated. Natsu was talking about him like he was a fucking possession. "What do you mean 'the most precious thing that you own?' I don't belong to anyone; Not even even you, Natsu." The fire mage froze; Did Gray really just say that? Did he really not know that he was, in fact, Natsu's? The boy had marked and claimed him, numerous of times, in the past two weeks. Why is he refusing the obvious facts?

Natsu waited a while before speaking again, his voice sounding as irritated as his facial expression showed.

"Uh, Gray... You do belong to me, since two weeks ago. Need proof? Just look at your fucking neck."

Gray didn't need to look to know what was there; He already knew of the bruised ring of teeth imprints that laid there. Natsu's bitemark. His mating mark. Gray turned his head and unconsciously put a hand over the wound. Natsu scoffed

"Looks like you you really didn't know, huh? Well, don't worry," Natsu's voice lowered and his expression got serious "I'll be sure to remind you _over and over again._ "


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu climbed on top of Gray and took his lips, tongue searching and seeking every inch of his mouth, all while he grunted and thrusted his hips down onto his mate. Gray moaned into the kiss and rutted himself against Natsu, loving the friction between them, feeling as if it was too much but at the same time far from enough. Natsu pulled back and stopped his hips, grinning when he heard a pathetic whimper come from below him. He found the writhing form beneath him mumbling an almost-inaudible sentence.

"Fuck, Natsu. Why did you stop?"

Natsu chuckled and nipped gently at Gray's earlobe before growling into it.

" _You should know exactly why I stopped. Remember Gray, this is a punishment. Meaning that I can do whatever the fuck I wanna do to you, whether you like it or not."_

Gray bit back a curse as he felt Natsu's hands wander over his body, exploring the taut flesh of his pectorals down to his chiseled abs. Natsu's rough fingers dusted across Gray's skin as lightly as feathers, leaving trails of pleasurable tingling sensations wherever he touched.

Natsu gradually brushed his fingers down, lower to more sensitive places, then back up, leaving Gray shifting and groaning in dissatisfaction. Natsu smiled at the sight of Gray, grunting in displeasure, wanting him to do more.

Natsu dipped his hand below the waistband of Gray's trousers and stroked his semi-erect cock through the fabric of his boxers. Gray hissed and took a sharp intake of air. He really wished that Natsu would just drop the whole 'punishment' and just love him like they'd just have gotten mated; without hesitation.

Natsu stroked Gray's shaft at a slow - _painfully slow_ \- pace and Stared into his mates eyes as he did so. Gray quaked underneath Natsu, bucked his hips trying to speed up Natsu's long, sensual strokes.

The dragonslayer stilled his hand, and Gray immediately shot him a glare.

"Natsu!"

Natsu shot the glare right back, just as intimidating as Gray's.

"Gray. Shut. Up. You are mine. I do what I want to you. You. Fucking. Owe. Me. Now, don't say another damn word or I'll gag you with _your own fucking ice_."

Gray stopped then, hiding his face with his arm as he remembered the last time Natsu accidentally made him choke on his own magic. What a terrible experience for him to have faced.

Natsu restarted his administrations and snaked his hands to the hem of Gray's boxers, pulling it down and throwing them to the side so that his erection sprang free from its confines. Gray let out a startled gasp as he felt hot puffs of air warming his exposed shaft. He tore his arm from his eyes and sat up, glanced at Natsu hovering over his dick, staring at it intently. Natsu leaned forward slightly and gave an experimental lick on Gray's crown, bringing his arousal to life, and tearing a brief, startled moan from the other. Gray wanted to feel that hot tongue, the sweltering heat of Natsu's mouth encasing him completely, swallowing him whole as if it's meant to be there, as if it belongs there, because right now, Gray's pretty sure that Natsu's mouth could send him flying over the edge.

Natsu gave Gray only a few seconds to recover before he got his hands and spread Gray's thighs wide and took him down whole. Gray mindlessly bucked his hips into that warm, wet mouth as he choked out a surprised moan.

"Fuck, N-natsu!"

Natsu slowly brought his mouth to the tip of Gray's cock, lapping and swirling his tongue on the underside of the ice mage's shaft, making him a writhing and wretched, _beautiful_ mess. Natsu continued on swallowing down Gray's length, pulling out loud, pleasured cries from his mate. He looked up and found himself content in what he saw; Gray was at least fifteen shades of red, his hair was sweat-slicked and hanging down in front of the Depths of his crystallized blue irises. His lips were parted, breath coming in harsh ragged pants. Natsu moaned in satisfaction, and the sound's vibration riverberated from the base of Gray's cock and sent his hands flying to tangle themselves in Natsu's unusually soft hair.

" _Ffuck_!

Natsu sucked the tip of Gray's length and released it with an audible pop. He probed Gray's slit with his tongue, tasting the bead of fluid with a smirk, and licked his way down the shaft to Gray's balls, sucking and tugging both in his mouth before releasing them. Gray squirmed and cried out beneath Natsu, who sat back on his ankles and commanded in a growl

"Get on all fours and stick that pretty ass out towards me, Gray."

While catching his breath, Gray slowly turned over and stuck his ass out, presenting himself to the grinning fire mage. Natsu was on him in an instant, nails digging into the flesh of Gray's cheeks as he spread them, finding his puckered and pink prize. Natsu went down and immediately started lapping at Gray's entrance, poking and probing at the tight ring of muscles, hearing all of the delicious moans that were pouring from the mouth above him. When he was able to slip his tongue farther into Gray, he slicked the walls of Gray's insides with his saliva, making them wet and slippery.

Natsu sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Where do you keep the lube, love?"

Gray's arms were shaking terribly from holding himself in his position for so long, and he grunted out his response to Natsu's question in annoyance.

"...it's in the first drawer of the bedside table, obviously."

Natsu looked at Gray, raised his hand and gave a loud, hard smack to his ass and thought about how he was going to break that snarky attitude and- wait, did Gray just whimper? That sound alone could've made Natsu come in his pants.

Why was he still wearing pants?

Natsu ripped off his damned article of clothing and retrieved the small bottle of lube before turning back to Gray. His arms were still shaking horridly, he had his head down and his face was another, impossible shade of red, and he was biting his lip. He was probably embarrassed by that beautifully unmasculine noise he just made.

Serves him right.

Natsu crawled in between Gray's legs and nudged his his thighs apart so he could get better access. Natsu popped the cap on the small tube of lubricant and drizzled some over two of his fingers before rubbing them them over Gray's entrance.

"Relax, love" Natsu cooed as he pressed his first digit into his mate with ease. Gray's arms finally gave out, and his face plopped down into the mattress earning a sly grin from the dragonslayer. Natsu slowly brought his finger out and quickly rammed it back into Gray, making the ice mage jerk his hips forward. Natsu noticed this, curled his finger and brushed a spot inside of Gray that made him lose it; he jerked his head up, and let out a gutteral _scream_. Gray's thighs began to tremble and Natsu knew that he was close, so he reached around the ice mage and grabbed his painfully stiff arousal by its base, and squeezed. Gray let out a frustrated grunt as Natsu worked him open with another digit.

" _Mmn-Natsu, I-im close-"_

"I know."

Natsu spread Gray with the scissoring motions of his fingers and soon added another. Gray tensed when he felt the discomfort that the last digit brought. The stretching wasn't the worse of it, it was the burn. Natsu thrusted his fingers in and out of Gray at an unforgiving pace, pulling the most wanton of cries and screams from the ice mage. Gray felt a little lightheaded, and Natsu holding onto his shaft and fucking him visciously with his fingers wasn't really helping, at all.

Natsu decided that Gray was ready, so he slipped his fingers out of him and flipped the mage onto his back, still holding onto Gray's dick. Natsu grabbed the bottle of lube and poured the liquid on his own arousal, stroked himself a couple of times to get generously covered, and lined himself with Gray's trembling hole. The ice mage let out a stifled groan as he felt the head of Natsu's cock prod against his entrance, and threw his head back when it slipped in. He felt the slight stretch and burn, but it didn't bother him as much since Natsu all-to-gracefully prepared him.

Gray heard Natsu grunting and swearing and rambling on about how tight he was, which made him turn yet another shade of crimson red. The ice mage felt the other push into him deeper, and pain spiked through his whole being. He squeezed Natsu's thigh and barely managed to croak out his request.

"Oh god...Natsu, wait..."

The dragonslayer shifted above him and leaned over so that his mouth was level to his ear.

"Just relax."

Natsu went to the place just above Gray's collarbone and brushed his lips over the ring of teeth imprints that he'd left a couple of weeks before. Gray closed his eyes and urged Natsu to keep going. The fire mage sat up and stared at Gray with a fierce look of determination in his eyes and a sly smirk painted on his lips.

"Gray, are you sure you're ready? I won't go easy on you, and I won't stop even if you begged me to. This time, I'm completely in control.

Gray scoffed. "Give me your worst."

Natsu smiled. "It's my pleasure, _love_."

Natsu snapped his hips backwards, then forward, ripping a cry of pleasure from the bottom of the ice mage's throat.

Natsu liked that sound.

He wanted to hear it more.

He repeated the move and drank in all of the melodies of Gray's loud, beautiful wordless song. Natsu drove into Gray with as much force as freight train, gradually increasing in speed. Gray's body was jerking backward as Natsu thoroughly assaulted his body with his punishing thrusts. Gray fisted his hands into the sheets, holding on for his dear life. The sensations were putting him out of his misery; Gray couldn't even think straight with that thick, pulsing rod plunging into him, burning away anything that ever existed. The ice mage's moans and grunts and whimpers leveled out with the delicious squelching noises that his body produced every time his mate thrusted into him, pulled out, and rammed himself right back in.

" _Shiiiit...hnng...Natsu... I have to come_..."

Natsu, still holding tightly onto Gray's cock, gave a slight grin and grunted out a response.

" _Beg me for it_."

Natsu stopped pounding into Gray and reverted to a slow and simple roll of his hips. The ice mage let out a cry and bucked his hips into Natsu's fist. Gray always believed that begging was for the weak, but in this case,

He'd risk it all.

"Shit, Natsu... _Please_ , It... hurts so fucking bad."

Natsu noticed tears swelling up in the corners of Gray's eyes and quickly leaned down to kiss them away, before whispering into his ear.

 _"Good boy."_

Natsu restarted his rough, quick thrusts, pounding into Gray with all he had, all while his hand worked mercilessly on the mage's shaft. Gray's thighs started to tremble, and Natsu plunged into him a little more violently. It took a few more powerful thrusts on Natsu's end before he felt Gray clench around him tightly. He watched in awe as his mate arched his back off of the bed and clawed mindlessly at his arms and torso before thick streams of white shot out of his cock in an arc. He listened to his long line of raw whines and whimpers erupt from his throat, and those sounds alone brought Natsu to his climax. His hips stuttered and after a few thrusts, Natsu found himself calling out Gray's name as he emptied himself deep inside his ice mage. Natsu rode both himself and Gray out of their climaxes. He went down and gave a small kiss to Gray's deliciously swollen lips.

" _Aaah_ That was fun, Gray, let's do it again. This time, _I'll break you._ "

*Le timeskip cuz I'm lazy*

Gray was thoroughly broken as he laid next to Natsu. His whole body ached, inside and out. They went at a total of three rounds, and Natsu was more than proud of himself, revelling in the fact that he was the only one who could make Gray as mindless as he is now. Knowing that he'd fucked Gray senseless was a huge achievement, even if he didn't know it. Natsu looked down to where he was cradling Gray, staring blankly ahead of him.

"You okay, love?"

Gray barely nodded his head.

 _"S'feel like I just got burned."_

Natsu chuckled at his response and pushed Gray's hair out of his eyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Gray?"

Gray shifted a little and let out a sigh.

" _Yeah, I did. 'specially when you kept hittin' my ass. S'felt real good."_

Natsu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. ' _He's soo fucking cute when he's honest. 'Gray, you just don't know what you do to me.'_

"Gray..."

Natsu heard a soft snore come from the ice mage and smiled to himself.

"I love you, Gray."

 _"Mmn...Love you too."_


End file.
